Of Valentine's Day And Beach Parties…
by MsArtheart
Summary: [Leona x Diana][Longing series] Even Runeterra might have holydays and beach parties... - Valentine's Day Special - *Yuri F/F* Warning: Grumpy Diana!


**_Enjoy~_** [Deixa a festa acabar, deixa o barco correr / Deixa o dia raiar que hoje eu sou / Da maneira que você me quer~]

* * *

Tch...

Sometimes I ask myself why do I follow the Institute of War stupid rules, because if I did not I would not be forced to attend a stupid beach party. _"You and beach parties are very alike",_ some moron High Summoner said. _"There's not a beach party without the moon itself!"_ , the other Summoner flattered me. _"Do your job, Scorn of the Moon",_ The most dictator of The High Council of Equity told me. I'm the human manifestation of the Moon, yes, but it doesn't mean that I like to party and moreover, I. DON'T. SWIM!

Such useless peace of— Hmph. I told them so many times that I HATE ISLANDS and yet they forced me to stay one entire weekend at this forgotten island. I don't even talk to the others champions on a day to day basis! If I've had the chance to refuse being dragged there… Now all the boring thing I have to do is to count the starfishes stuck In the sand and take care of the thermal lunch boxes near to me. At least I got a nice spot under a tropical tree plus the food and drinks under protection of my crescent blade.

I feel bored as heck in there... Even when I look to my side and I see some noxians play an unfair match of beach soccer against the _oh so_ prosperous demacians. I sighed and turned my face to the other side of the beach. I tried not to pay attention to the Shadow Isles champions dancing in a very weird way- Maybe it is their monthly meeting ritual they mentioned weeks ago, I don'tcare. I just frowned and then laid on my stomach, wishing to take a nap, but the very audible and nasty noises coming from the bush near me screwed with my plans. I rose up from my seat and looked over the bush. Such a noisy couple! ( * Syndra & Irelia coughcoughcough * ) Making me regret every minute stuck in this Island of Idiots. "Third wheel" MY FRIGGIN' ASS!

Hmph. More of this shit and I will give these jerks a good lesson of Discipline I SWEAR! But at the moment I can only look to my front. And I did anyway. Lux, Janna and Ezreal are running aimlessly from Taric - who's following them while holding a combing cream bowl in one hand and a small mirror in the other hand-. I thanked myself for keeping a rigorous caring routine on my own hair, otherwise I would be his next "victim" or whatever. I looked at the other side of the beach, watching Fiora, LeBlanc and Miss fortune sun tanning on the sand… Until Fizz sommons and throws some crabs at them. While grunting out loud, I spotted two brats called Teemo and Wukong laughing from the bad joke Fizz done. Better keep my eyes open.

Minutes After watching closely every move from Fizz and getting more and more bored, there's nothing left to look at but the sea. Huge waves is forming and Leona is surfing with mastery…Wait…Leona?! The Solari's Puppet is there?! Leona The Marionette?! Oh, FUCK... Seeing her gave me an instant headache. How… How the heck The High Council of Equity wants me to not break the Non-aggression Pact outside the Fields of Justice if they keep affronting me this way? Patience has limits and mine is almost- -

Sigh... It's not like the things between us could be like before. And even if it could be, what's the purpose? She's the one who left me behind to begin with! In the other hand, yes, I slayed her precious Solari Elders for trying to slay me first and I don't regret a silver lock of my hair for doing it!... Well, I slayed the Elders and the Iron Solari soldiers who tried to stop me from leaving this damned Mount Targon. By the Moon Goddess, we didn't even tried to talk about what happened! Hmph. I doubt that even if we do talk to each other, that would not do any good... Because I'm a Lunari now. I am the cold breeze of the night, the ice stone that does not melt so easily because of some miserable Sun..Rays… Wait. The weather was fresh before and now it is hot as heck! My body started to sweat from nowhere! Impossible! WHO- -

"WHO THE HELL DARE TO GET CLOSE T- -"

"Sorry, Dia... The Sun is hotter in this Island than the Institute of War, so… I really really _really_ couldn't resist the urge of chill out with you, hehe." SZ

"Tch...

... Damn Solari..." */ / /*

I could only close my eyes and let the embarrassed shyness takes charge.

Maybe... Maybe I'll just let Leona stay close to me, all heat and stuff...

* Diana allowed Leona to hug her from behind in a romantic way *

 _ **Fin~**_

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_

 _ **Diana .exe stopped working lol**_

 _ **Grumpy Diana is the best Diana, maybe?**_

 _ **(no, I don't think so... But here I am writing grumpy Diana lol)**_

 _ **Anyway, this fic seems kinda filler and I assure you, it's intentional. All oocness and stuff.**_

 _ **Happy Valentine's Day by the way!~**_

 _ **(280115)**_


End file.
